War of Mercenaries Wiki
'Welcome to War Of Mercenaries' Build an empire and fight for supremacy in the hottest real-time strategy game on Facebook! Official Facebook page Official Youtube Channel Official English Forum Play War of Mercenaries Now! 'Background Story' Following ages of expansion, greed, cunning and lust for power, the war of all wars came to the land: Civilization came to a stop, raids and destruction overtook regular lives. Many men fled from bloody battlefields masterless; many armies scattered to the four corners of the Earth. Kingdoms and empires dissolved, only to give way to smaller and ruthless powers and struggles. The remnants of the imperial army forces were left purposeless, hiring their prowess to the best bidder. With imperial and royal lines extinct, it is the turn of Warlords seeking to control the realm! No longer noble birthright alone shall claim a throne; no longer divine will guides the masses for a king... It is the strength of arms, of united valor, and of hired loyalty that will carry you high among the rabble. There is no place left for petty squabbles in this world; there is only what you have, what you claim, and those Mercenaries who will serve under your banner... for a fee. With kings dead, it is your turn to seize the world by the throat and take what you will as you carve your name into a bloody new era of Mercenaries. Backgroundstory1.jpg Backgroundstory2.jpg Backgroundstory3.jpg 'Mercenaries' 'Mercenaries' The units that are avialable in War of Mercenaries for combat are Mercenaries. These units can be recruited at the Recruitment Chamber and trained at Hiring Quarters or the Central Hiring. The Mercenaries can also be trained and upgraded this is possible at the Training Chamber. Also when you want to hire mercenaries you need at least one Mercenary Barrack to keep them in. For more in-depth strategy purposes mercenaries do not come back to you Mercenary Barrack after combat, they can only be used 1 one battle even if they survive the battle. These are mercenaries and not your personal army keep that idea in mind. 'Mercenary Types:' There are 4 types of mercenaries in the game, each type fullfills a certain type of role in the game and excels at doing these roles. The main roles are: *Tower Destroyers/ Tanks *Looters *Damage Dealers *Healer 'Mercenaries' *Bedouin Brute *Janissary *Night Rider *Persian Hashishin *Khamikazee *Nubian Guard *Ravager *Painblower *Sneak Peak *Mongolian Gargantuan *Pharaoh Warrior *Gentle Healer *Persian Sapper *Hezarfen *Rock'n Gaul 'Beasts' *Bearwolf *Mightosour *Dragonfly 'Event Items' *Samurai Team *Acid Rain *Siege Tower *Lonbowman Squad 'War' *Mechanics *Battle Points 'Buildings' 'Building Types' There are different types of buildings that can be build in War of Mercenaries these are divided in the following types: 'Resource' *Lumber Blade *Stone Grinder *Statue of Might *Iron Smelter *Stock Pile 'Functional' *Mercenary Barracks *Recruitment Chamber *Hiring Quarters *Training Chamber *Pigeon Post *Catapult **Lumber Salvo **Hurling Stones **Mighty Rage *Tusk Horn *City Planner *Executional Guillotine *Central Hiring *Beast Cave *Beast Keeper *Assembly Area *House of Brotherhood *Friend Watch Post *Alliance Barracks *Blacksmith 'Defensive' *Buried Spikes *Fire Traps *Wall *Archer's Tower *Bombard Tower *Gatling Arrow Tower *Flamer Tower *Sky Tower *Burning Mirrors *Watch Post 'Decorations' *Flags *Letters *Other 'Store' *Construction *Resources *Speed-ups *Combat 'Tools' 'Stash' Inventory 'Events' Plague Warriors Head Hunters 'Activity' Latest activity Category:Browse